


I couldn't leave you (even if I wanted to)

by multi_fandom_crazy_fangirl



Series: In A Hundred Lifetimes (In A Hundred Worlds) [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Felicity is still that adorable babbling genius, I was going to keep it T rated, Oliver is an ARGUS spy, that sex scene snuck up on me, who is also an AIDS worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_fandom_crazy_fangirl/pseuds/multi_fandom_crazy_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is an ARGUS spy on a mission to Chad where he meets Felicity Smoak, who is working on a research team to cure AIDS. He finds himself infatuated with her, compromising his mission for her safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I couldn't leave you (even if I wanted to)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpunkyAR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunkyAR/gifts).



> Prompt: While doing Oliver a job for Waller or Anotoly...he meets Felicity who is bright and sweet and working as an aids worker for children in a third world country. After his mission is complete, he doesn't want to leave her because he knows the area she's working at is going to be raided or something. :)

When Oliver Queen accepted the mission, the last thing he expected was for the adorable, rambling blonde to throw a wrench in his plans. Waller really knew how to pick his missions. 

The Arrow, as Oliver Queen was known by the rest of the intelligence world, was ARGUS's best agent and Amanda Waller's favourite puppet. If she ever wanted a mission completed, and completed fast and successfully, Oliver Queen was her go-to agent. Be it killing a European politician and making it look like suicide or dismantling a Chinese human trafficking ring  or torturing the information out of a Russian mob boss, Oliver Queen was the man for the job. The Arrow was a highly feared assassin and spy. 

Amanda Waller needed him to extract highly sensitive information from the small mining village of N'Rango in the middle of Chad and stop a possible bio terrorist group operating from there. A case as sensitive as this was highly classified. The only people who knew about this were his Commanding Officer Agent Lyla 'Harbinger' Michaels and his partner and best friend Agent John 'Digg' Diggle. They were his only contact with the outside world for the few days or weeks or however long it took for him to complete the mission. 

There was a small research team that had set up base in N'Rango a few weeks ago, which was looking into a bacteria that grew in the mines of Chad which could possibly help develop a cure for AIDS. Oliver's job was to go undercover as a field worker that the team had requested be sent to help them with some manual underground work in the mines. With his cover story in place, Oliver flew into Chad from ARGUS headquarters in Starling City, ready to get the job over with. 

Flying for 12 hours and then driving in the middle of an African desert for another 6 hours would have exhausted just about anybody, but the Arrow was more than willing to get out of the car and do some productive work by the time he reached N'Rango. Stopping his car in front what was probably the only guest house at the village but looked like the African village version of a pub, he turned off the engine and opened up the file on the seat next to him. The first page showed the picture of a young, blonde researcher named Felicity Smoak. According to the information Waller had given him, she was an IT expert who graduated from MIT with a double degree at the young age of 19. She was the woman who would be receiving him today. 

Oliver got out of the car and grabbed his duffel bag from the backseat. He walked over to a small group of people, ignoring the curious looks that the locals were giving him. A tiny woman of about 5 feet 4 inches was standing with her back to him, her tight blonde ponytail bobbing as she spoke with a group of 4 locals, her hands moving about in excited gestures. He slowly approached her and waited, not wanting to interrupt her. 

Once she was done and the men were turning around, he spoke, "Felicity Smoak?" She turned around, and Oliver was struck by her beauty. Her pale face was slightly pink from the sun and heat of Africa and she was covered in a light sheen of sweat. She wore lose shorts and a white translucent tank top that showed off her lime green sports bra underneath. Her lips, however, stood out in their fuscia colour, and he found himself staring at them. Clearing his throat, he extended his hand to her. "Hi, I'm Oliver Queen." 

She took his hand in hers, flushing lightly at the rough and strong feeling of his large palm against her own small and soft one. "Mr. Queen." 

"No, Mr. Queen was my father," he corrected her, giving her his most charming smile. "I'm Oliver. Just Oliver." 

"Right, you're the field worker that STAR Labs sent to help us." 

"Yes," Oliver answered, eyes sparkling with humour. She stared at them, deep blue orbs that seemed to draw her in. He looked straight back at her, eyes not leaving hers.

"Um, you must be tired," Felicity said, looking away first. "I can imagine how exhausting the ride must have been. Or I don't need to. I travelled 18 hours to reach here too." He gave her a look, and she bit her lip and stopped herself from continuing that rant. "Right, let me take you to bed." She cringed, shaking her head as if to clear it. "I mean your bed. For you to sleep in. Without me. In your room. I'm going to stop talking in 3...2...1..."

Oliver let out a chuckle as Felicity hid her face in her hands, mortified. She looked up at him. "You'll learn soon enough that I don't possess a properly functioning brain to mouth filter." 

"Oh, I'm learning that already," Oliver replied immediately without thinking. His voice had a flirtatious tone to it, and he berated himself internally for letting his guard down so fast. He followed her inside to the guest house, which he saw  _was_ also a pub, up to the second floor where she gave him a key. 

"So, this one right here is your room," she told him, crossing her arms. "The lock is an old padlock, so you'll need to lock it carefully. Inside is bolted shut too.You can freshen up and them I'll take you down to the research site." Oliver nodded at her, turning to open the lock on the door. Felicity but her lip before adding, "If you need anything, my room is down the hall to the left." 

\-------------

Oliver met the rest of the research team – Dr. Caitlin Snow, the bio-engineer, and Cisco Ramon, a mechanical engineer, working on creating a serum which could possibly cure AIDS and Barry Allen, a forensic scientist who took a sabbatical from work to help his friends with the research. Since he wasn’t needed at the research site for another two days, he spent his time exploring the village.

He crossed huge fields of rice and millet, interspersed with peanut plants and date orchards. He stopped occasionally to interact with the locals, especially flirting with the women in the fields, trying to uncover information about any suspicious people who could be a part of a terrorist group. The women were flattered by his attention, and he ended up with handfuls of peanuts and dates after these visits.

He was making rounds of the local markets, unobtrusively doing his work while turning on his charming personality in front of the women when he ran into Felicity Smoak. She was wearing a sleeveless floral sundress and had a basket in her hand, buying fruits from one of the market stalls. When she saw him, a huge smile covered her face, and Oliver couldn’t help but compare her to a Disney princess.

“Oliver, hi!” She said, beckoning him towards her. “Where have you been? Not that I’ve been worried about you, but… yeah, I've been worried about you, because, you know… New place and it’s not exactly all that safe here and…” Her voice drifted off as he gave her an amused but still charming smile.

“Felicity, hey,” he said. “I was just exploring the place. Checked out the fields, now I’m just looking around the markets.” He extended his palm to offer her his stash of peanuts. “Peanuts?”

“Oh, no, I’m allergic,” she said. “I had this really bad experience with pot brownie in college and let me tell you it was not a good experience.”

“Noted,” Oliver said with a hint of amusement. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be helping with the research?”

“Not right now,” she said, paying for her fruits. They started walking away from the stall, towards their hotel-slash-pub. “I already designed an algorithm that the team is using to locate the bacterium. Once the algorithm tracks down the location of the bacteria, Barry and I will be accompanying you down to collect them. I'm really looking forward to that since I haven’t gone down yet.” She cringed at her words. “I meant, gone down under, to the mines. Not gone down, like, _gone down_. Obviously I've gone down on men before…” Seeing his raised eyebrows, she internally slapped herself. “Which probably wasn’t obvious to you before, and you definitely did not need to know.”

She flushed deeply at that, and Oliver couldn’t help but find her adorable. Two days and she had already made unintentional sexual innuendos at him twice. She just hoped he doesn’t file a sexual harassment complaint against her.

“I’ll keep that in mind for future,” he told her cheekily, and she gaped at him. Was he _flirting_ with her? “So,” he continued, “What do you do around here right now when you don’t have any work?”

She pressed her lips together, carefully weighing her words before speaking to prevent any more slips on her behalf. “I'm actually educating the children over here on AIDS and safe sex right now. Figured they should be prepared from before.” She cocked her head to the side. “They get so embarrassed every time I give out condoms to them.”

They reached the hotel and climbed up to their floor in silence. They parted next to their rooms. Just as she was opening the door to the hotel room, Oliver called out to her. “See you tomorrow?"

“Yeah,” she replied feeling butterflies dancing in her belly. “See you tomorrow.”

That night when Oliver gave Waller a mission report, he conveniently neglected to mention the blonde sleeping two doors down from him.

\--------------

"I should probably mention that I have a fear of heights," Felicity said as Caitlin tied the rope around her waist. Next to her, Barry and Oliver had already tied theirs securely and were ready to go ahead with the work. 

"Come on Felicity," Cisco said, bringing a small handheld tracking device over to her. "You are the only one smart enough to read this device." 

"Hey," Barry protested from where he was systematically putting all his tools and test tubes in a sterile bag to carry it down with him. 

"You know she is," Cisco shrugged. He gripped her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye in an attempt to come off as serious and determined. "Now remember, Oliver is in charge, you will locate the bacteria and Barry will collect the samples. It's easy, see." 

Felicity nodded and watched as Barry slowly got down first, the flashlight on his miner's hat turned on. Cisco and Caitlin went back to their work stations, and Felicity walked up to the entrance to the mine where Oliver was waiting for her. 

"You okay?" He asked her gently. She swallowed and nodded her head. "You know I won't let you fall right?"

She looked at him, and saw complete sincerity on his face. For some reason, he made her feel safe. She nodded again, more confident. "Yeah, I know." 

Oliver knew she shouldn't trust him, especially not with her safety, but when he sawsaw her utter faith and trust in him, he felt his heart swell up. He knew that even if he tried, he  _couldn't_ not keep her safe. 

The moment was broken when Barry sent his signal from below, letting them know they could go down next. Oliver checked the rope around his waist and turned towards Felicity, bending slightly to wrap an arm around her waist, just above the rope. "Felicity, hold on to me tight."

"I imagined you saying that under different circumstances," it slipped from her mouth, and when Oliver looked at her, face as blank as he could will it to be, she gulped and hurried to correct herself. "Very platonic circumstances." 

The research went well, and their first round of hunting was successful. When the three of them came back up carrying four test tubes of bacteria, Caitlin was overjoyed and quickly kissed both the men on their cheeks, leaving a flustered Barry and a surprised Oliver, before throwing her arms around Felicity. Oliver hung back as the rest of them chattered excitedly and got to work at their stations. This mission felt different to him. Looking at the rest of his teammates, he realised he genuinely wanted to help them. These four people made him want to give up his mission, his job, and stay there with them forever. They gave him a sense of friendship and family, something he hasn't experienced in years. 

Felicity looked up at him, smiling gently, and he returned the smile, his heart swelling. _Yup. He was screwed._

_\---------------_

That night the village held a large festival celebration. Everywhere people had stalls of food, drinks, games, trinkets, and whatnot. People danced, played loud instruments, the sounds of their laughter filling the air. Oliver walked along a line of food stalls, making his way to where Felicity and Caitlin were standing next to a stall where a young woman was selling handmade scarves. They were laughing and talking as they drank from their glasses of some traditional African drink. 

"Ladies," he greeted them, grinning wide. They greeted him back excitedly and launched into a conversation about the research and how they were grateful for his help. They stood there, talking for a couple of minutes, before Caitlin decided to go look for Barry and Cisco. Felicity turned to Oliver. 

"Hi," she said almost shyly.

He smiled at her, a small genuine smile. "Hey." 

"So," she said slowly. "Are you enjoying yourself?" 

"I am now," he said, not taking his eyes off hers. The air around them suddenly became charged as they stared right at each other. Felicity felt herself grow warm, and she bit her lip, her tongue immediately darting out to sooth the area. His eyes followed the movement and without any conscious thought his hand reached forward to cup her cheek, thumb tracing her bottom lip. 

He dropped his hand suddenly and swallowed. "You want to get away from here?" He asked, voice heavy, pupils dilated as he looked at her. She nodded, not trusting her voice. 

They made it back to his hotel room in record time, and he shut the door behind him, pushing her against it and capturing her mouth with his. His body was pressed up against hers as their tongues tangled together in a hot, dirty kiss. He ran his hands up her thighs, moving under the skirt of her dress to grab her ass. He brought her hips up to his, and she parted her legs to accommodate him as her own hands grabbed onto his short hair. His hard length pressed right against her centre, and they both broke the kiss, moaning into each other's mouths. He rolled his hips against hers, creating a delicious friction that left them both groaning and gasping. 

"Bed," she gasped, and he wrapped her legs around him and carried her over to the small bed in the centre. His teeth pulled at her bottom lip before he slanted his lips over hers for another passionate kiss. Her hands roamed over his back, under his shirt, feeling the hard muscles move under her soft palms. Oliver pulled away first, looking into her eyes for confirmation as he pulled off his shirt. Seeing no resistance, he slowly ran his hands up her legs, pulling the material of her dress up and over her head. She sat up, raising her hands to help him. 

She was wearing a pair of plain pink cotton underwear, but Oliver looked at her like it was the best thing he had seen in the world. His mouth latched onto her neck, laying open mouth kisses along the column of her throat and her collarbone. She fell back onto the bed, pulling him with her, her eyes closing as he nibbled at a spot under her jaw. She shifted her hips against him, her damp panties rubbing along the bulge in his thin khakhi shorts, and they both groaned at the sensation. 

His mouth trailed down to her breasts, and he kissed the valley between them before taking one of them in his mouth, sucking it through her bra. She keened at that, ankles locking around his hips as started rotating her wet sex against his hard bulge in rhythm with his ministrations on her chest. Her hands were fisted in his hair and it wasn't long before she was moaning out his name. 

"Oh, God, Oliver," she panted, one hand travelling to his shoulder where she dug in with her nails deep enough to leave marks. He groaned, mouth moving back up to claim hers. "I need you. Inside me. Please, Oliver!" She said in between open mouthed kisses. 

"Yeah," he groaned, his hips still moving with hers. "God! Yes... Condom?" He asked through clenched teeth. 

Felicity suddenly stopped moving, eyes wide. Oliver groaned. "You're an AIDS worker and you don't have condoms on you?" He asked. 

"I may have a strip of them in my room," she said, burying her face in his shoulder. 

Oliver climbed off of her and took a few calming breathes. "Keys?" He asked her. 

She sat up on her elbows, and Oliver nearly groaned at the sight. Her hair was mussed, her lips swollen, pupils large and dark. Her entire upper body was flushed, but even through the pink of the flush he could see beard burn on her neck and chest. One of her bra cups was wet with his saliva, crumbled around the mound so that the rosy nipple peaked out from under it. She looked so debauched that he had a hard time, no pun intended, getting himself to calm down enough to go fetch the condoms from her room. "Dress, right pocket," she told him breathlessly, and it took all his strength to not straddle her right then and make love to her, safe sex be damned. 

He got back faster than Felicity had thought, holding a strip of 10 condoms. "We are going through at least half of that tonight," he told her, eyes dark with lust.

Felicity licked her lips as he opened the button of his shorts, slowly, torturously pushing them off his hips. His hard length bobbed against his stomach as he kicked off the pants from around his ankle. Felicity reached back and popped open her bra clasp, letting the material slide off her arms. She spread her legs out for him, and he kneeled between them, pulling her panties off swiftly. He pressed a kiss just along her hipbone and she hissed in pleasure. 

"I really want to taste you," he said softly. His teeth nipped at her thighs, which were quivering with tension. 

"Later. Get in me now!" 

Oliver climbed up her body, the hard planes of his chest rubbing against the soft curves of hers. He gently kissed her mouth before grabbing one condom.

Despite the urgency in their movements earlier, they went slow. Oliver pressed his hardness along her slit, the head nudging her clit, before gently pressing into her. He went slow, letting her adjust, till he was completely sheathed in her. They were both breathing hard as Oliver pressed his entire body against hers, his palms cupping her cheeks as he laid soft kisses all over her mouth. 

Slowly, very slowly, he started rotating his hips. Not pulling out of her, not thrusting back in. It was a slow, erotic dance and they ground and rotated their hips together, eyes locked onto each others. This was more intimate than anything either of them had experienced before. They stayed like that for a while, eyes locked, fingers interlinked, bodies pressed together, hips gyrating against each other. His pelvic bone pressed against her clit, creating friction, and her mouth was open as she panted against him.

Felicity let out a whimper and suddenly the urgency was back. Grabbing her hips to still them, Oliver pulled out of her almost all the way before he thrust back in hard. They both gasped at that, and he repeated the motion again. And again. They were moving desperately against each other, writhing in their need for release. 

And then Oliver bit her earlobe, sucking it into his mouth, and she came hard, a long moan escaping her mouth as her walls clenched around him. He thrusted once, twice and followed her with his own guttural cry. 

\----------- 

Oliver slowly made his way over to Felicity's room, his phone clutched tight in his hand. Entering the room, he made sure no one was awake nearby to see or hear him. Once safely inside, he brought the device up to his ear. 

"Waller," he said curtly. 

"Arrow," her voice came from across the phone. "We're pulling you out." 

"What?" Oliver said sharply, his voice louder than he intended. "You can't do that." 

"I can do whatever I want to. The Intel you got us was sufficient for us to locate the terrorist group. You can't handle it on your own. You leave N'Rango by tomorrow evening. We'll be sending in a team at night to raid the place and make sure the mission is complete. Your job is done." 

Oliver felt a sinking feeling in his stomach at her words. All he could think of was Felicity. Ending the call, he made his way back to his room. He quietly walked in. Felicity was still sleeping, exhausted from the four rounds of intense sex. Walking over to the balcony, he stood leaning against the railing, staring at the large expanse of fields. 

He did not know how long he stood there, but he could point out the exact moment he heard Felicity shift on the bed, felt her wake up upon not finding him there. He turned when he heard her walk over to him. She was wearing his shirt, and that gave him an odd sense of pleasure. 

"Hey," she whispered, smiling as she came up to him. He smiled back and took her hand in his, pulling her closer. "So that happened." 

"I'm glad it did," Oliver said, realising that he meant it. He bent down to softly kiss her, erasing any doubts she might have had. When he pulled back, she had this wide grin on her face that took his breathe away. And then he knew he couldn't leave her. 

The change in his mood was palpable, and Felicity put her hand on his bicep. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

Oliver put his hands on her elbows, leading her back in and letting her sit on the edge of the bed. He kneeled down in front of her. "Felicity, there is something I need to tell you, but you need to promise to listen to everything I say before jumping to conclusions." 

"Oh, God, you're not married, are you?" She said. "Or committed to another person? Because sleeping with me was a dick move then. I don't want to be the other woman and-" 

"Fe-li-ci-ty!" He stopped her mid-sentence. "You're the only woman." 

"Oh, okay, sorry," she said, sheepishly. 

He did not reply. Slowly, hesitantly, he started talking. "My name is Oliver Queen, but I'm known everywhere as the Arrow. I'm an agent of A.R.G.U.S."

Felicity's eyes widened, but she didn't stop him. "I was sent here undercover to investigate a terrorist organisation operating from here that had some sensitive information on them." He looked down, reluctant to meet her eyes. "The information I gave my handler, she said she's going to have this place raided tomorrow. Destroy the group before they know what's going on."

Felicity stared at him, mouth hanging open. She had a hard time reconciling the man in front of her with the same man who flirted with her in the markets of the village, or held onto her as they went down to the mines, or the man who made crazy, passionate love to her. And then it hit her suddenly. "So everything was a lie," she said, her voice flat. "The team, me, us and what we did tonight, everything was a lie."

"No," he said, his voice desperate. "If it was a lie then I wouldn't be telling you any of this. Felicity, I -" he broke off, his throat closing up. "Never before has a mission been like this for me, been more than a job for me. For years, I thought I was a man incapable of feeling anything, but it changed the moment I met you, Felicity. Everything I felt for you, still feel for you, is real. We, the two of us, are real."

"Why are you telling me this?" She said, closing her eyes. Oliver cupped her cheeks, and she opened her eyes to find his face mere inches from hers.

"Felicity, I want you to come with me," he said, and she could see in his eyes that he meant it. "Run away with me. I can protect you from Waller.

"I can't," she said, and it pained her to see the hurt in his eyes. "Oliver, I can't leave these people. They did nothing wrong. And what about Barry and Caitlin and Cisco? They're my friends! I cannot abandon them. You have to help them, Oliver!"

"If I could, I would. But I don't know how."

Felicity screwed her eyes shut, before opening them and got up, and he followed after her. "I think I can help you out. Where are my room keys?"

\---------------

Felicity had gone into her full professional mode, pulling out her laptop, connecting it with her WiFi system as she got to work. "You're lucky I'm so good with computers. I'm one of the best actually."

Oliver stared at her, fascinated, as he stood by the entrance to her room. She looked up at him, eyebrows raised. "I need you to tell me everything you know."

So he told her everything he had discovered in the past three days. Felicity typed in the information at an alarming speed and soon she was pulling up more details on her screen. 

 "Right, so this guy, The Count, which is a very bad moniker, was a French chemical scientist who went off the grid back in '08 when his colleagues discovered that the formula he was creating, Vertigo, was actually a bioweapon." She looked up at Oliver, who was standing behind her looking at the screen. "Now, there's one ingredient he needs for his formula to become lethal. This particular bacteria that thrives in the mines of Chad."

Realisation dawned on his face. "The same bacteria that we found in the mines today." 

"Exactly. Any guesses as to where you will find the Count?" 

She was looking at him with a cheeky smile on her face, and Oliver grinned back at her. "Felicity, you're remarkable." He bent down and captured her lips in a short but passionate kiss. When he pulled back, she was breathing hard but smiling smugly.

"Thank you for remarking on it." 

\----------------

Oliver had donned on what he liked to call his "Arrow Suit" - green leather camouflage pants and a hood that covered his face. His weapon of choice - bow and arrow.  Felicity let out a low whistle when she saw them, moving forward to touch the tip of one his arrows before he stopped her. His camouflage worked well in the forests of Russia and Europe or even South America. But in the African desert he just stood out all the more. Felicity set up a comm link for him so she could direct him in the mines. She insisted that she accompany him down the mines, while Oliver insisted she stay in his hotel room. They compromised - Felicity would stay at the research station next to the mines and direct him from there so she was close to him, but not too close to be in immediate danger. 

Oliver slowly climbed down the rope ladder into the mine while Felicity rattled off information in his ear. Based on the readings of her algorithm and heat signatures from below, she determined there were around nine men in the mine, and she directed him towards the three who were closest to him. Stealthily, he moved as per her instructions, and rounded up around a corner to find three African men with huge guns manning the passageway. The mines were dark, but Oliver used that to his advantage. Silently nocking an arrow into his bow, he aimed it at the first man and let go. 

As soon as the first man fell, the other two men were alert, moving towards him. Quickly nocking another arrow, Oliver shot the second man and hit the third with his bow. The fight was quick, over within seconds.

"You're really good at that," Felicity whispered through the comm. "And I know people generally say that about bedroom skills, not that your bedroom skills were bad, because you were _really_ good at that too, but-" 

"Fe-li-ci-ty!" Oliver whispered harshly, and she instantly quietened. "Where do I have to go next?" 

"Right," he heard some keystrokes in the background. "Straight ahead, then turn right next to the cart tracks we crossed earlier today." 

He followed her instructions, not encountering any more men on his way. He was closing in on the site where they had collected the bacteria from. "Okay, so if the information I have is correct, then you need to turn left. There is a large expanse of area which could be where the Count is working from. There are signs of electricity being used in that area, and I can read 6 heat signatures coming from there." 

She had hardly spoken that Oliver saw the men and the equipment. Huge machines that Oliver could only imagine were built inside the mines covered the room, four African men working on them. One guard stood close to Oliver, manning the entrance from the tunnel. Their leader was the man Oliver believed was the Count. He had pale, almost translucent skin, heightened by his obvious lack of exposure to the sun, and his dark, black hair stood out in stark contrast. He pranced about the room, wheezing out instructions in an almost painfully shrill tone punctuated by maniacal laughter. Oliver understood why they called him the Count.

Nocking another arrow, Oliver took out the immediate threat - the guard. The others instantly looked up, and the four workers charged at him. With quick and sure movements Oliver fought, using his own strength rather than the bow. Quickly overpowering one of the men, he smashed his head against another guard's, knocking the two out in one go. With his arrow he quickly shot the third, and the fourth went down with a knee to the groin and punch to his face. Oliver looked up for the Count, but the man was nowhere to be seen. 

"Felicity?" 

"He's moving towards the adit."

"Adit?" He asked. Who uses words like _adit_?

"An entrance to a mine," she said. "Oliver hurry. He's close."

"I'm on my way back," he said, running as fast as he could in the dark. "Just keep me updated on his position." 

"Yeah, I can do that," she tried to sound upbeat, perky, but Oliver could hear the nervousness in her voice. He tried to remind himself that this was the first time she was doing something like this. 

"Felicity," he told her as he ran, nearing the adit. "Keep talking to me." 

"Yeah, okay," she said. "Oliver, I lost track of him. He must be climbing up the ladder or-" 

Oliver heard her scream suddenly before her voice became muffled. "Felicity? Felicity!" 

He heard shuffling on the other end of the comm just as he reached the ladder and started climbing up fast. He reached the surface, and the sight in front of him almost made his heart stop beating. 

The Count had Felicity in a tight grip, her hands tied up behind her. Her hair was coming out from her ponytail, and her eyes were wide with fear, tears rolling down her cheeks. He had a syringe full of the liquid from the mine pointed at her neck. 

"Oliver," Felicity whimpered, and the Count pulled her hair tighter, making her moan in pain.

"Oliver, is it?" The Count said in a sugary voice that sent chills down his spine. "Oliver, imagine my surprise, when I'm running away from you and I find this pretty little thing," he ran a finger against her cheek, and she shuddered at his touch, "out here, alone, in the middle of the night..." 

"Let. Her. Go." Oliver said in his deep, threatening voice. His hand went to his quiver, holding one of the arrows. 

"But she's the perfect subject, don't you think? This form of Vertigo, I haven't tried it out yet, but this dose," the Count emphasised by pressing the needle against her throat, " this dose is enough to wipe out a small village within days. How long do you think this poor little blonde will survive?" He grinned evilly and Oliver tensed. "Should we test it?" 

Before he could press the needle further I to her skin, Oliver had his arrow out and in one sharp movement had one, two, three arrows flying into the Count's chest. The man fell back on the ground, unmoving, and Felicity ran forward into Oliver's arms. 

He held her close to her chest before pulling away and cupping her cheek with his free hand. "Are you okay, Felicity?" 

She nodded, hands going round his neck as she buried her face in his chest. He sighed, dropping the bow and wrapping his arms around her back. "You really scared me, Felicity." 

"Can we go back to the hotel?" She asked him, her voice muffled by his chest. 

"We can. I just need to do one thing before we go." He pulled out his phone and dialled Amanda Waller's number. She picked up immediately. "I have the Count," he said without greeting her. 

"What do you mean?" She asked, not sounding satisfied. 

"I have the Count down, three arrows in the chest. I have the location of his hideout and-" 

"What did you do, Arrow?" Amanda said lowly over the phone, her voice turning dangerous.

"I took him out, Waller. I couldn't risk you raiding this place." He pulled away from Felicity, running a hand through his hair as she watched him worriedly. 

"So you defied my orders?" Waller shrieked. "I told you to back away from the mission! You shouldn't have interfered!" 

"Yeah, well it's done now! All you can do is send someone to clean up the mess that was the underground lab. This job is done and over with." 

"I did not expect this from you," Waller ground out. "This is not over." 

"It is for now," Oliver said and hung up on her. He put the phone a way and sighed. 

"Everything okay?" Felicity asked, walking back towards him. He held his hand out for her and she took it, intertwining their fingers. 

"She's just pissed. She won't do anything to me, I'm too important an asset." 

"Even when you openly defy her?" 

"Even when I openly defy her." Felicity nodded at his answer. "Come on, let's go back." 

\-------------- 

They stayed in Oliver's room for the rest of the night, on the same sheets that they made love on. They both shed their clothes, choosing to stay in their undergarments, and lay down on the bed, spooning each other so Felicity's back was pressed against his chest. 

"Oliver?" She asked, and he hummed, the vibrations travelling from his chest to her body, calming her. "What happens to us now?" 

He leaned up on his elbow as Felicity turned onto her back to look at him. "I really want to be with you, Felicity," he said, his other hand coming up to remove  a strand of hair from her face. "All my life, I've looked at people and saw only targets, missions, jobs that need to be completed. You're the first person I saw as a... Person. You brought this light into my life, and even though I've known you for only a few days, I know that I don't want to spend another day of my life without you." 

Her eyes teared up, and Oliver leaned down to kiss her slowly, passionately. When they pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers. "Felicity, will you stay with me?" 

She smiled against him. "Oliver, even though I know you lied to me, I trust you. With all my heart, I trust you. I couldn't leave you, even if I wanted to." 

He grinned and kissed her forehead. She yawned then, and he chuckled. "Sleep, Felicity." She nodded into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. 

That was the best sleep they both had in a long time. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely going to be T Rated, but that sex scene snuck up on me. Oh well.
> 
> You can send me more prompts here or on my tumblr account @multi-fandom-crazy-fangirl.tumblr.com


End file.
